El Juego The Game
by Koana da Risu
Summary: Mientras Eggman intenta matar el aburrimiento, Shadow y Rouge ponen en marcha su juego ¿en que consistirá?¡HAY LEMON!. Shadamy, KnuxRouge. CAPITULO 6 ¡PUBLISH!
1. Aburrimiento temporal

Capitulo 1: _Aburrimiento temporal_

Eggman había fallado en sus últimos planes de pararle los pies a Sonic ( nunca mejor dicho ). Se sentía frustrado y furioso en su fracaso respecto a sus nuevos planes científicos, y el aburrimiento acabó por apoderarse de él. Pero no era el único...

Shadow y Rouge estaban al corriente de todo lo que planeaba Eggman , y francamente les parecía patético.

Parece que _eggi_ esta algo oxidado- bostezó Rouge

Hmm... ¿solo eso?- dijo Shadow irónico- Te recuerdo que lleva semanas comiéndose la cabeza...aburriéndola. Y me parece que empieza a ser contagioso-dijo mirando a Rouge, ya casi adormilada.

Tienes razón- su voz sonó un poco más despierta- Sin embargo... se me ocurre algo para " descontagiarnos "- dijo con picardía.

" _Uy.. miedo me das...."_- pensó él- ¿el qué?

Rouge le lanzó una mirada astuta y traviesa, como si él supiera de lo que ella estaba hablando...y la verdad, es que sabía perfectamente a lo que ella se refería.

¿Te refieres a "eso"?- preguntó él- No es mala idea estrenar " el juego ". Tenemos el "tablero" ( ubicación ) y el "dado" ( movimiento ), pero nos faltan las "fichas" ( víctimas ). ¿Has pensado quién o quiénes pueden ser las"fichas"?

Creía que nunca me lo preguntarías- dijo Rouge sonriendo- Lo tengo todo pensado, mira, escucha...

Mientras Rouge le iba explicando, hubo alguna queja que otra por parte de él. Pero ella acabó por convencerle.

¿Qué me dices?- preguntó ella tendiéndole la mano- ¿Estás dispuesto?

... – dudó un momento- Bien, que empieze el juego- contestó mientras estrechaba la mano de ella, sonriendo con picardía.

* * *

**Sé que ha sido bastante corto, el próximo prometo alargarlo más. Si queréis saber de que va " el juego ", no os perdáis el capitulo 2: **_**Dale al START. ¿ Quiénes serán las fichas?, ¿ A qué clase de juego se refieren Shadow y Rouge?. Descubridlo en próximo capítulo. **__**IRENE THE SQUIRREL ( Team Light ).**_


	2. Dale al START

**Hola, muy buenas... Lo primero gracias por los reviews, me han motivado bastante. Y lo segundo, aclarar una cosa: en la parte "Shadamy", me he inspirado en un cómic hecho por **_**carkki**_** (deviantART ) . Si queréis verlo, buscad en Youtube: " Shadow and Amy Manga". Hay 3 partes y está en inglés, pero es muy divertido. Ojalá os guste tanto como a mi ( nunca me canso de verlo, XD ). Bueno, eso es todo. Y a continuación, ¡ disfrutad del 2º capitulo de " El Juego ( The Game )"!**

* * *

Capítulo 2: _Dale al START_

Sin darse cuenta, a Shadow y a Rouge se les pasaba por alto una cosa.

Pero ahora que lo pienso...- comentó ella – tenemos el tablero incompleto. Porque digo yo que habrá que seguir por la ruta fácil ¿no?

Es verdad, ¿cómo crees solucionaremos este problemilla?

Ya sé, tengo un plan- contestó ella- Escucha...

0-0-0-0

Amy seguía convencida de que debía hacer algo por Sonic, y le pidió que la dejara ir en busca de una esmeralda del Caos ella sola. Según un radar que le había fabricado Tails, se encontraba en una base oculta en un castillo abandonado de las afueras. Se estaba haciendo casi de noche cuando Amy estaba apunto de llegar a su destino. Era un castillo medieval, del siglo XII aproximadamente, algunas de las torres estaban derrumbadas y tenía un aspecto algo tétrico. A Amy le costó un poco entrar, simplemente por miedo a aquel aspecto fantasmal que mostraba. Tragó saliva y camino a paso ligero hasta la entrada. La puerta debia de medir unos 30 metros de altrura y unos 8-9 metros de ancho. Al acercarse, vió a alguien apoyado en la pared. Era una especie de alien de cuatro ojos que llevaba una pistola láser en la mano. Amy intentó alejarse al notar que el láser le rozó el brazo derecho. Cayó al suelo de dolor, tapándose el brazo herido. El alien se fue acercando para poder lanzar otro disparo, esta vez de muerte. Amy se quedó paralizada viendo al engendro cuando de repente:

¡ Chaos...CONTROL!- gritó una voz detrás del alien. Acto seguido, el alien se dio un golpe en la cabeza contra la pared y quedó desplomado en el suelo inconsciente. Amy se levantó lentamente, cubriéndose el brazo herido.

¿S-Shadow?- dijo ella débilmente- ¿ Q- Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Pues lo mismo que tú, creo- dijo él señalando el radar que Amy le colgaba de la muñeca- Anda, déjame ver ese brazo.

Shadow se acercó a ella para examinarle la herida.- No parece grave. Tienes un poco quemado el antebrazo, pero no es nada. Procura no rozarlo o te dolerá.

Em...V-Vale..._" Está más abierto que de costumbre"-_ pensó ella- Así que...¿también estás buscando una esmeralda?

Sí, la verde en realidad.

¿Porqué buscas solo una en concreto?

Digamos que es personal-dijo él volviéndose hacia el radar- Supongo que tendrás que quedarte la otra.

¿La otra?

El radar indica 2 señales. Supongo que habrá dos esmeraldas después de todo.

¿Y cómo estás seguro de que la verde sea una de ellas?

Lo presiento- dijo en tono frío.

" _Ya, claro"- _pensó ella sin creérselo.

Creo que este no será el único alien que nos encontremos.

"_Nos", ¿qué quiere decir con "nos"?_

Ya que estamos aquí por la misma causa será mejor no mantenerse separados.

¿M-Me estás pidiendo que vaya...contigo?

Obviamente.

" _¿Y este qué se ha fumado?"_Pues...vale-dijo ella algo indecisa- ¿ No te importa?

En absoluto- dijo él mirándola fijamente.

¿ Qué pasa?

Nada... que se me hace raro verte sin el _**faker**_.

¿ Te refieres a Sonic?. Pues me ha costado convencerle para que no venga conmigo.

¿ La idea de venir sola ha sido tuya?- dijo algo sorprendido.

Em...sí

"_Pues no es tan inaccesible como creía"_. Hm, en fin, ¿vamos?

Claro _"Vaya viajecito me espera..."_- pensó ella en tono divertido. Y dicho esto, se dispusieron a adentrarse en el interior de la base.

0-0-0-0

Mientras, en Angel Island, Knuckles tenía otros problemas:

¿¡ Pero qué demonios...!?- dijo sorprendido. La Master Emerald había desaparecido del altar. Knuckles apenas podía creérselo, solo había bajado la guardia 2 minutos y además...¿cómo puede haber desaparecido de la nada una gema tan grande?. Al guardián solo se le ocurrió un nombre:

Rouge...-susurró mientras alzaba el puño- ésta vez me las va a pagar...

¿ Me llamabas?- dijo una voz femenina.

¿Eh?...P-pero ¿Dónde estás?- dijo mirando a todos lados- ¡ Sal, cobarde!

Hey... que yo no te he insultado...aún- dijo acercándose a él por detrás- ¿ Qué te pasa ésta vez, quejica?

¿Dónde está la Master Emerald? ¿ Dónde la has escondido?-preguntó él molesto.

Y yo que sé. Te juro que esta vez no he tenido nada que ver. Se ve que hay otro ladronzuelo que se me ha adelantado.

Ya, ¿ y esperas que me lo crea?

Deberías- contestó ella- Estoy tan preocupada como tú. A saber donde puede estar mi preciosa joya...

Pues para que te enteres no es **tú **joya, y además, si no has tenido nada que ver, ¿ qué hacías allí escondida?

No estaba escondida, acababa de llegar. Es que me gusta jorobar un poquito de vez en cuando...sobretodo a ti- dijo de manera pícara mientras él se ruborizaba ligeramente- ¿ Sabes?, estás muy guapo cuando te sonrojas.

¡ Yo no estoy sonrojado!- gritó en tono enfadado- ¡ Es que estoy irritado!

¿ Irritado?, yo diría...excitado ¿ no te parece?-dijo ella en tono gracioso.

¡¡Cállate!!- gritó furioso- ¡ Y dime a que demonios has venido!

Pues...a joderte como de costumbre- dijo con una risita- Pero ya que la esmeralda no está, supongo que tendremos que buscarla.

¿ Tendremos? ¿ Cómo que..."tendremos"?

Pues claro... tú y yo.

¡¡¡ Y una mierda!!!- gritó él- ¿ Qué te hace pensar que voy a ir contigo?

Te propongo un trato: si vamos a buscar la esmeralda los dos juntos, no volveré a molestarte en lo que te queda de vida.

Hm...- dijo él pensativo- Si voy contigo, ¿ me dejarás en paz para siempre?

Para siempre- contestó ella tendiéndole la mano- _" Cuando esto acabe no dudarás en pedirme que vuelva, ya verás"- _pensó en tono maligno.

Hecho- dijo él estrechándole la mano

" _Que empiece el juego"- _pensó ella- _" y muevo ficha"_

* * *

**¿ Os ha gustado?, pues esperad porque todavía no habéis visto nada (XD). No os perdáis el Capítulo 3: _Dobles dados._ Preparaos para lo que viene ahora, el juego acaba de empezar. Dejad reviews, plis. _IRENE THE SQUIRREL_ ( Team Light ).**


	3. Dobles dados

**Hola de nuevo, siento la tardanza, es que me faltaba inspiración. Además ando algo corta de vocabulario y estoy utilizando un diccionario de sinónimos y antónimos, por si las moscas, XD. En fin, aquí tenéis el 3º capítulo. Disfrutadlo!!.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: _Dobles Dados_

_Flashback ( hace unos días )_

_Sonic estaba sentado en una pequeña llanura, cubierta de césped, cerca de la casa de Tails. Estaba de piernas cruzadas, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Acababa de discutir con Amy sobre su "relación", y francamente, no tenía muy claro lo que sentía hacia ella. De repente se oyeron unos pasos, acercándose a él. Sonic, sin cambiar la postura, miró de reojo para ver quién era. Sólo bastaba con verle los zapatos para reconocerle._

_¿ Problemas con mujeres?- dijo Shadow, simulando experiencia sobre el tema._

_¿ Desde cuándo te interesa a ti hablar de ese tema?- preguntó Sonic, con algo de impresión, mirándole a la cara._

_Desde que sé que tú y Rose estáis llamando la atención por doquier, mientras ambos recaéis en la misma situación en la que estás tú ahora. Eso sin contar como debe sentirse ella en respuesta a tus reacciones- especificó él, dejando a Sonic boquiabierto._

_Buena respuesta- reconoció él. Al momento, Shadow se sentó a su lado, apoyando los brazos en las rodillas.- Por cierto, ¿ a qué te refieres con " mis reacciones"?- preguntó Sonic con curiosidad._

_Tengo entendido que la ignoras, y según el temperamento de Rose, eso llega a ofenderla bastante ¿ no crees?._

_Sí, puede- contestó Sonic- Ella me quiere como un novio, pero yo la quiero de una manera distinta, como una amiga. Aunque __a veces__ no me importa que me tome como pareja. Por supuesto me preocupa su seguridad, aunque sea una chica fuerte...cuando se enfada._

_¿ Es virgen?- preguntó Shadow pensativo, mirando al frente._

_¡Por Dios, Shadow!- dijo Sonic absorto a la pregunta- ¿ Qué tiene que ver eso?_

_Contesta- ordenó Shadow._

_¡ Pues claro que lo és!_

_¿ Y tú?- preguntó_

_¿ Y-Yo?- preguntó Sonic con timidez- Bueno...em...pues...s-sí, lo soy._

_Pues dale lo que quiere. Lo único que ella no quiere es que la ignores- aconsejó Shadow- ¿ Vas a follártela?- preguntó Shadow._

_¡ Por Dios, Shadow!- repitió Sonic- ¿ Qué pregunta es esa?_

_¿ Vas a contestarme?- preguntó Shadow con aire impaciente._

_¡No!- dijo Sonic._

_¿ No qué?- preguntó Shadow- ¿ no vas a follártela o no vas a contestarme?_

_¡ La respuesta es "no" y punto!_

_¿ Ah, no vas a follartela?- preguntó Shadow mirándole a la cara._

_¿ Porqué tengo que hacerlo?_

_Para que no se te adelanten._

_¿ Adelantarme?- preguntó Sonic confundido._

_Algún día ella se cansará de esperarte y alguien se te adelantará, la culpa será tuya y entonces te arrepentirás- explicó Shadow._

_¿ Y quién haría eso?_

_No sé, pero yo que tú no esperaría a saberlo- contestó Shadow, mientras se levantaba, dispuesto a irse- Yo sólo te aviso. Piénsalo- dijo mientras se alejaba._

_Fin del Flashback_

Desde que entraron en la base, Shadow no paraba de pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Sonic días atrás, mientras miraba a Amy, que le seguía por detrás, mirando los alrededores. Desde la entrada, anduvieron por un estrecho pasillo que más tarde les condujo hacia una pequeña central, de aspecto algo tenebroso. Amy se veía asustada al ver aquello, y Shadow no tardó en darse cuenta, lo que le llevó a seguir el juego.

Se nota que no estás acostumbrada a ir por estos sitios- dijo él- No creo que hubieras aguantado aquí dentro tú sola.

¿ Qué insinúas?- preguntó ella en tono molesto- Ya soy mayorcita para cuidar de mi misma perfectamente y...

¡Grrrr...!- se oyó a lo lejos- ¡ Ahh...!- gritó Amy corriendo hacia Shadow asustada, mientras éste continuaba caminando sin prestar atención. Al momento, Amy se abrazó a Shadow temblando de miedo, mientras éste perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo.

"_No tiene remedio"_- pensó Shadow mientras miraba a Amy de reojo...encima suyo.

¿Q-Qué rayos a sido eso?- preguntó Amy abrazando fuertemente a Shadow por el cuello sin darse cuenta. Shadow, al ver que no se daba cuenta de la comprometedora postura, le lamió lentamente el lóbulo de la oreja. Amy, al notarlo, se alejó pegando un chillido.

¡Oye! ¡¿ Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- preguntó ella molesta.

Despertarte del trance...y quitarme un peso de encima- contestó él mientras se levantaba, mostrando una sonrisa pícara.

¿ Porqué sonríes?- preguntó ella entre molesta y sorprendida, ya que nunca había visto a Shadow sonreír por algo así.

Por nada. Es sólo que... me sorprende que alguien como tú se excite por algo tan insignificante- contestó él.

¡¿ Excitada?!, ¡Oye, yo no me he excitado, pervertido!. ¡ Y como vuelvas a hacerlo, te...!

¿ Me qué?- vaciló él, acercándose hacia ella con provocación. Amy empezó a estremecerse ante la intensa mirada que Shadow mostraba. Éste le levantó la barbilla lentamente, acariciándole los labios con el pulgar. Amy se sonrojó lentamente, con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón palpitándole fuertemente, sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Shadow, hipnotizándola por completo. Lentamente, Shadow empieza a acercarse al oído.

_Esto te excita más,¿verdad?- _susurró él. Amy fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra- _Si llego a más, ¿crees que podrás aguantar?- _Amy no quería llegar a imaginar lo que estaba pensando Shadow, y de repente empezó a tener una sensación de calidez- _Hay que seguir avanzando_- dijo él mientras se alejaba lentamente de ella. Amy respiró profundamente al notar que el contacto se había roto. Shadow siguió el camino, haciéndole una seña a Amy para seguirle.

"_¿Qué ha sido eso?"-_ se preguntó ella- _"¿Es que él tiene razón o simplemente...?¿Porqué ha hecho eso?. Sea lo que sea, tengo que averiguar que pasa aquí"._ Volvió a la normalidad y se dispuso a seguirle... procurando guardar distancias.

0-0-0-0

En otro lugar, una murciélago también se centraba en sus pensamientos.

" _Te aconsejo que no bajes la guardia, echidna"- _pensó- _"No sabes en lo que te has metido"._

* * *

**Sé que ha sido corto y no ha pasado mucho, pero el próximo procuraré alargarlo más. En el próximo capítulo, KnuxRouge tendrá más protagonismo, lo prometo. No os perdáis la continuación, Capítulo 4: _Siguiente turno. _Dejad reviews plis. _IRENE THE SQUIRREL_ ( Team Light ).**


	4. Siguiente turno

**Hola a todos. Uff , cuanto tiempo sin actualizar, ¿cuánto, 2 meses?. No os preocupéis, no me he muerto, es que no sabía como continuar el KnuxRouge, y estaba corta de ideas, y encima ahora con el insti... Bueno, he improvisado un poco, a ver que os parece. Capítulo 4: Disfrutadlo!!!.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: _Siguiente turno_

En aquel bosque frondoso y lúgubre, iluminado por la luz de la luna llena, un equidna y una murciélago, proseguían su discusión... media hora después.

¡¡ Lo ves!!, te lo dije, ¡¡ Nos hemos perdido!!- dijo ella

No digas tonterías, conozco el terreno mejor que tú, ¡vivo aquí! por si aún no lo sabes.- explicó Knukles.

Y yo rodeo esto volando todos los días. Además, ¿ cómo estás tan seguro de que es por aquí ?.- preguntó ella.

Como guardián, estoy conectado con la Master Emerald, como si fuera un radar, ¿entiendes?.

Pues perdona "guardián", pero te informo de que tu radar está algo oxidado.- contestó ella con una risilla.

Muy bien, pues si eso crees, no me siguas. Puedo ir yo solo.

¿ Y nuestro pacto ?- le recordó ella.

Knuckles se quedó pensativo un momento, la miró y dijo:

Está bien. Pero deja de contradecirme, ¿ te queda claro?.

Oye, no me amenazes, ¿ vale ?. Además, admite que te encanta que te contradiga.- dijo ella insinuándose.

¡ No me provoques ¡.

¡ No me amenazes !

¡ Se acabó !- gritó Knuckles. Acto seguido se abalanzó sobre ella, intentando darle en la cara, pero Rouge se resistió y le empujó con las piernas, dejándolo tumbado, y agarrándolo de los brazos.

¡ Te lo advertí !. Ten cuidado cuando me oigas hablar en serio, ¿ de acuerdo?- le dijo ella.

¿ Desde cuándo tú hablas en serio?- preguntó él irónico.

Hmm...- dijo Rouge, cambiando de expresión en su cara, sonriendo. Se acercó a su oído ( ahh, pero, ¿ Knuckles tiene ?, XDXD. ) y susurró -_ Tienes razón. No suelo hablar en serio. Es más divertido hacerlo como siempre, ¿no crees?. O...tal vez...probar algo nuevo- _mientras le besaba un par de veces el cuello. Knuckles se quedó perplejo ante la situación. Al instante, Rouge se levantó como si nada.

Venga, vamos a buscar esa esmeralda- dijo de nuevo en tono serio.

Knuckles no entendió muy bien la acción de Rouge, sin embargo, no le dio demasiada importancia, y ambos siguieron el rumbo.

0-0-0-0

Mientras, en la base:

Oye, Shadow, mi radar dice que el camino es por el otro lado- informó Amy.

Por el otro lado hay más montruos de esos.

¿ Cómo lo sabes ?- preguntó ella, pero Shadow no contestó, ni siquiera la miró.

" _No le entiendo, antes se acercaba demasiado, y ahora me ignora. ¿ Quién se cree que es para tratarme así ?"- _se preguntó Amy, algo molesta.

Oh, genial- dijo Shadow, al ver que no había salida.

¿ Y ahora que hacemos ?. Te dije que teníamos que ir por el otro lado- se quejó Amy.

Pasaremos la noche aquí ( se supone que ya ha anochecido )

Bueno...no es mala idea. Además me encuentro algo cansada- dijo ella bostezando.

Cada uno se puso a un lado, escogiendo su espacio. Amy llevaba una manta en la mochila ( sí, lleva mochila. ), que esta la usó de almohada. Pero Shadow simplemente se sentó, apoyando los brazos en las rodillas.

Emm, ¿ no vas a dormir ?- preguntó ella.

Alguien tiene que vigilar por si acaso- contestó él.

Vale, pero ten cuidado- dijo Amy en tono amable.

"_Tú eres la que debería tener cuidado."- _dijo él sonriendo ( sin mala intención, que conste ).

Mientras Amy dormía, Shadow no había parado de mirarla ( se supone que Amy duerme de espaldas a él ), y de alguna manera, le atraía. Se levantó y se acercó a ella, poniéndose de rodillas al lado. Le acarició el pelo, con cuidado para no despertarla. Ella se giró, aún dormida, quedando con los brazos estirados, con la cabeza mirando al frente. Shadow le acarició la mejilla suavemente, observando cada parte de su cara.

_Pareces un ángel- _susurró.

Se quedó mirándola un buen rato, y observó que había abierto un poco la boca. Se fue acercando lentamente, mientras decía: _No tengas miedo..._ Sus labios se juntaron, mientras él ponía su mano detrás de la cabeza de Amy con delicadeza, para profundizar más el beso. Al rato, Amy abrió los ojos poco a poco, hasta ver a Shadow. Él, al darse cuenta, se separó despacio, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

_¿Por qué has hecho eso?-_ susurró ella.

_¿Te molesta?_- preguntó.

_¿ Tú que crees?_- dijo Amy.

_Que quieres más-_ contestó él, mirándola con picardía.

* * *

**YYAAAYYY!!!, Me encanta. Pues al final no me ha salido tan mal la improvisación, jeje. La próxima vez actualizaré más pronto ( muuucho más pronto, XD ). No os perdáis el ****Capítulo 5****: **_**¿Jaque Mate?. **_**Solo os adelanto una cosa: EMPIEZA LO FUERTE!!. **_**IRENE THE SQUIRREL.**_


	5. ¿Jaque Mate? LEMON

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES****:**

**N/C: Conciencia**

**N/A: Autora**

**- En el lemon, para imaginarlo mejor, hago que los personajes son humanos. Yo me lo imagino de esta manera, así me es más fácil especificar. No quiero obligar, pero os recomendaría que también os los imaginarais como humanos cuando "lo hacen". Es más divertido verlo desde otra perspectiva ¿no creéis?. Bueno, eso era todo, disfrutad del capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: _¿Jaque Mate?_

Llevaban más de una hora caminando, hasta que un inoportuno bostezo por parte de los dos, les hizo parar a descansar.

-Estoy molida, ¿no podríamos echar una cabezadita?. Llevamos todo el día caminando- dijo Rouge.

-Si. Y además solo quedan 4 horas para que amanezca. Será mejor aprovecharlas y dormir un rato- dijo Knuckles mientras se sentaba. Él se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol, mientras ella se sentó en la rama del mismo, apoyando la espalda.

-Como se me tire encima, la mato- murmuró Knuckles.

-¡Te he oído!- dijo ella con los ojos ya cerrados.

Knuckles, por supuesto, no se fiaba de ella para nada. Y menos después de lo de antes.

**( N/C: Cualquiera se m******* pensando en ello. N/A: ¡Tú calla!, no digas esas cosas. N/C: Yo las digo y tú las escribes, no hay mucha diferencia. N/A: ¡Calla!, que tienes que dar ejemplo. N/C: ¡¿Y tú que, pedazo de gilipollas!?. N/A: ¡Oye, aquí la que dice palabrotas soy yo!. N/C: Pues no digas tanto y escribe. N/A: ¿Y que coño crees que hago ahora, imbécil?. N/C: Ocupar texto para que el capítulo parezca más largo. N/A: Cabrón...)**

La miraba de reojo desde abajo. Se la veía relajada y con los ojos cerrados, así que dejó de darle importancia, cerró los ojos y se durmió. Al instante, Rouge abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándole desde arriba. Se puso tumbada mirando hacia abajo, apoyando los codos y sujetándose la cabeza con las manos.

-"_Hmm, que mono está cuando duerme"_-pensó ella sonriendo.

Se quedó así un momento, contemplándole, y luego bajó para quedarse justo al frente de él, se acercó hasta que sus labios estuvieron a apenas 5 cm de distancia, y susurró:

-"_Aún no sé porque hago esto, supongo que no hay ninguna razón, y aunque la hubiera, no me importaría lo más mínimo...a no ser que seas tú". _

Dicho esto, posó sus labios en los de él. Fue un beso algo largo, pero dulce. Se separó y volvió a subir a la rama para dormirse. Segundos después, Knuckles abrió los ojos mirando hacia ella, lo había escuchado todo. Se quedó mirándola un momento, suspiró y al poco rato se durmió.

0-0-0-0

**ATENCIÓN: LEMON (+18)**

En otro lugar:

-Eres un pervertido, ¿lo sabías?- dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Tú crees?- dijo Shadow burlándose mientras se seguía acercando a ella. Pero Amy le retuvo, apartándole con la mano. Shadow sonrió mientras la cogía de la cadera con la mano y con la otra le acariciaba el pelo desde atrás.

-No, espera- dijo ella, suplicando- No lo hagas otra vez, yo...

-Tranquila, no tienes porque tener miedo.

-"_No, esto no tiene que ser así, no debería ser así"_- pensó ella- _"Sonic..."_

Shadow sabía lo que Amy estaba pensando. Y a pesar de que ella le apartaba con la mano, se iba acercando más.

-Imagina que soy alguien que te gusta- dijo él, besándola bruscamente. Amy intentó apartarse, pero él la tenía retenida, agarrándola con firmeza, mientras introducía la lengua en su boca, lentamente. Amy se quedó quieta, notando como aquello derretía cada rincón.

**( N/C: Como si de una anguila se tratase... N/A: ¡Cállate!, me estás jodiendo la escena. Además, la idea es mía. N/C: Lo siento, me ha invadido la inspiración. Lo que te pasa es que en el fondo te da envidia. N/A: ¡Mentira!, es al contrario, me entretiene mucho. N/C: Masoquista embustera. N/A: ¡Vete al cuerno, sapo!. N/C: ¡Croac!. )**

Con ambas manos, Shadow acariciaba el cuerpo de Amy, haciéndola estremecer por completo.

-Ríndete, ahora soy yo quién controla la situación- dijo él mientras volvía a meter la lengua en la boca de ella, esta vez, uniéndola con la otra. Al final, Amy se dejó llevar, abrazándose a él por la espalda. Shadow seguía acariciándole la espalda y el pecho, haciéndole sentir escalofríos. La tumbó, poniéndose encima de ella, besándole y lamiéndole el cuello, mientras le acariciaba los senos.

Ella daba ligeros gemidos, disfrutando de aquello, mientras seguía abrazándose a él. Le quitó el vestido, dejándola en ropa interior. Cuando se disponía a quitarle el sujetador, Amy le paró un momento:

-Espera un momento...es que... me da vergüenza.

-Entonces, lo haremos de otra manera.

La puso de espaldas, quedándose tras ella, mientras le quitaba el sostén. Luego, metió la mano en las braguitas de ella, acariciando su entrada con la yema del dedo.

-Ahh...Ahhh...Shadow...Shadow, para, por favor. Esto está mal.

-No, no está mal. Si te gusta, no es malo. Si lo dejas aunque te guste, entonces si que estará mal- explicó él- Tú déjamelo a mi. Tal vez por aquí...- dijo mientras pasaba a masajearle el clítoris.

-Ahh... Ahhh...

-¿Te gusta más así, verdad?.

-Sí... ahh... n-noto algo... hay algo que sale...

-No hay que pararse, hay que llegar hasta el final- dijo él, moviendo los dedos más rápido.

Amy empezó a gemir con más intensidad, retorciéndose con el cuello hacia atrás, lamiéndole el cuello a Shadow.

-Ahh... ya sale... ya sale....AHH!!- gritó, mientras notaba su parte íntima completamente empapada. Jadeó cansada, mientras Shadow quitaba la mano de la braga, ligeramente pringosa.

-Muy bien, Rose. Ahora tendrás que esforzarte un poco.

-¿Eh?, ¿yo?- preguntó ella más relajada.

Shadow se apartó un poco, dejando al descubierto su miembro viril erguido. Amy lo miró con timidez, ya que nunca había visto ninguno antes.

-¿Sabes lo que hay que hacer? ¿Te lo ha explicado alguien?- le preguntó él.

Ella sabía a lo que él se refería. Nunca lo había visto hacer a nadie, era simplemente puro instinto. Lo cogió con la mano y empezó a lamer la punta con decisión. Se lo metió en la boca poco a poco, aunque al principio le daba algo de asco, descubrió que no sabía mal.

**( N/C: ¿Y tú cómo sabes que la polla no le sabe mal?. N/A: ¿Eh?... emm... esto... ¿qué decías?. N/C: No disimules y confiesa. N/A: No se de que me hablas... en serio. N/C: Pues sigue escribiendo, a ver si se te refresca la memoria. N/A susurando: **_**"Como se lo cuentes a alguien, me voy a cagar en tu puta madre".**_** N/C: Soy parte de ti. Por lo tanto tenemos la misma madre, gilipollas ).**

Shadow no decía nada, pero en verdad, estaba disfrutando de aquello. Separó a Amy, besándola de nuevo, y la tumbó sobre él **( posición 69 )**. Y mientras ella continuaba chupándosela, él empezó a meterle el dedo hacia dentro, haciéndola temblar de placer. Amy empezó a mover aquello de arriba abajo, mientras volvía a lamer la punta, sin parar de gemir. Shadow no pudo contenerse, y empezó a gemir también, sin dejar de mover el dedo del sitio. Cogió a Amy de la cadera, y empezó a lamer la vulva intensamente. Siguieron la tarea sin detenerse, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax.

**( N/C: Oh... al clímax, claro. ¡No me jodas, hermana!, esto parece un puto anuncio de aire acondicionado. N/A: Pues no les vendría mal, ahora que lo dices. N/C: Sí, es mejor con ventilación... ¿verdad?. N/A: Claro, además yo siempre... ¡EY, ESO NO VALE, CAPULLA!. N/C: ¡Lo confesaste!, ¡Sí!, ¡De puta madre!. N/A: Sí, pero al menos yo tengo a alguien. N/C: ¿Eh?... **_**"será hija de puta..." )**_

Shadow se colocó y volvió a besarla, esta vez profundizando más la lengua. Se puso encima de ella, colocando el miembro en la entrada.

-Te dolerá un poco al principio, pero luego ya será otra cosa. Iré con cuidado- dijo él- ¿Lista?.

-Mmm... sí- contestó ella.

Dicho esto, empezó a entrar con cuidado por la zona lubricada.

-Ahh... duele...duele- se quejó ella.

-Intenta relajarte y no te dolerá- le explicó Shadow. Estuvo un rato moviéndose poco a poco. Y cuando vio que estaba más lubricado y abierto que antes, empujó de golpe y así rematar el dolor. Amy pegó un grito de malestar, mientras se le colaban dos lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquila, lo peor ya ha pasado- dijo Shadow, mientras veía un chorrillo de sangre en el suelo, debido a la rotura del himen. Volvió a entrar, esta vezun poco más rápido, haciendo que el dolor cambiara a placer.

-¿Mejor así?- preguntó él moviéndose más rápido cada vez.

-Ahhh...sí...sí... no te pares- gimió ella mientras se abrazaba a él. Gimió más fuerte con cada embestida.

Estuvieron así un rato, compartiendo gritos de disfrute.

-Ahh.... Shadow... Shadow... Ahh...Ahh........ AHHHH!!- gritó Amy, llegando al orgasmo, a la vez que él. Se separaron, quedándose uno al lado del otro, recuperando el aliento. Amy se encontraba muy cansada, y él lo notó, se levantó, la besó dulcemente, y la tapó con la manta.

-Creo que te mereces un descanso, ¿no crees?- dijo Shadow.

-Sí... buenas noches, Shadow- bostezó ella.

-Buenas noches... Amy.

Al oír eso, ella sonrió y al poco rato se quedó dormida junto a él.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido?. Me ha costado, no os creáis. No quería que sonara muy guarro, y le he puesto un poco de romanticismo aunque no se note, XD. Quiero aclarar un par de cosas, ya no se ha hablado de temas del preservativo:**

**1-Shadow es la forma de vida perfecta. Su sangre contiene partículas curativas, por lo que no tiene ninguna enfermedad sexual, y Amy tampoco porque es virgen (bueno, lo era).**

**2-En esta historia, Amy no tiene la regla, por lo que no puede quedarse embarazada.**

**Solo era eso, pero recordad: ¡HAY QUE USAR CONDÓN SIEMPRE!.**

**Bueno, el próximo capítulo, Knuckles y Rouge también cruzaran la linea de salida respecto al tema. No os perdáis el ****Capítulo 6: **_**El "As" de Picas. **_**Un saludo, IRENE THE SQUIRREL.**


	6. El As de Picas

**Muy buenas, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Disfrutadlo!!**

**ADVERTENCIA****: Masturbaciones y tocamientos (+18) (os recuerdo que me los imagino como humanos)**

* * *

Capítulo 6: _El "As" de Picas_

Pasadas las horas, el sol se alzaba lentamente en el horizonte, iluminando todo cuanto rozaba con el manto de su luz. Ese manto fue el que despejó a Rouge de su profundo sueño. Abrió lentamente los ojos, bostezó estirando los brazos y se bajó del árbol. Al bajar, vio que Knuckles seguía ahí, hecho un ovillo y respirando apaciblemente. Rouge sonrió, y empezó a susurrarle para que se despertara.

_-Knuckles..Knuckles..despierta dormilón..._

Él se movió perezosamente en sueños, pero no se despertó.

-"_Bella durmiente".. Knuckie.._

Él seguía durmiendo. Ante esto, a Rouge se le ocurrió una idea.

-Si no te despiertas antes de que cuente 3, voy a hacer algo que no va a gustarte en absoluto –dijo ella, y empezó a contar- 1...2...y...- antes de llegar al 3, empezó a lamerle y a morderle la oreja, fervientemente. Acto seguido, Knuckles se despertó de golpe.

-¡Ahh! ¡Cabrona, lo has hecho adrede! ¡Qué asco! ¡Te voy a matar!...

-"El que avisa, no es traidor"-se defendió ella- Además, me pareció divertida una broma de buena mañana.

-¡Grrrr...!-protestó él- Bueno...te vas a librar, porque tengo prisa.

-Menuda prisa... Si no llegó a despertarte...

-¿Y no podrías haberlo hecho de forma normal?-preguntó él.

-Lo he hecho 2 veces y seguías sobando.

-Da igual, olvidémoslo –dijo él mientras se levantaba, dispuesto a continuar el viaje- Pero que sepas que ha dolido.

-¿En serio?-preguntó ella impresionada- Pues por la cara que has puesto me ha parecido que te ha gustado-dijo sonriendo.

-¡No empecemos, ¿vale?!-advirtió él- Ha sido repugnante. Aunque no me extraña que lo hicieras. Estás acostumbrada.-dijo él sonriendo, intentando enfadarla.

-¿Qué insinúas?-dijo ella empezando a mosquearse.

-Nada, nada- se excusó él- Además, para ti cualquier tío está bien, ¿no?.

Dicho esto, Rouge se le abalanzó encima, dejándolo tumbado, inmovilizándolo.

-¡Ey!¡¿Pero que haces?!-se quejó él intentando levantarse. Pero Rouge no tenía intención de apartarse.

-Me estás provocando precipitadamente, ¿sabes?-dijo ella sonriendo, mientras le cogía de las muñecas.

-Si te refieres a lo de anoche, lo lamento- dijo él, mientras se movía bruscamente, tratando de liberarse del agarre. Parecía una súplica.

-Si crees que tiene algo que ver con eso, puedes tener razón...o no- dijo ella, acercándose cada vez más a su cara.

Knuckles logró apartarse, pero solo consiguió darse la vuelta, mientras Rouge seguía detrás de él, sujetándole de las muñecas con una mano, mientras se quitaba el guante de la otra con la boca.

-Tú mismo has dicho que para mi cualquier tío está bien...- dijo ella con voz sensual, mientras le acariciaba el pecho-...y eso te incluye a ti también.

-Dicho esto, Rouge empezó a bajar su mano (la que no lleva guante) hasta donde se encontraba la "parte intima" de Knuckles.

-N-No...Rouge...espera...para...- dijo él entre jadeos, mientras ella empezaba a masturbarle el pene con la mano- Ahh...

A medida que ella iba moviendo la mano cada vez más rápido pero con precisión, él se iba relajando, respirando con dificultad y gimiendo precipitadamente. Después de unos segundos, Knuckles no aguantó más, y empezó a correrse en la mano de ella, dando un pequeño grito de placer. Rouge retiró la mano y empezó a lamerse los dedos, pringosos por aquel líquido blanco.

-Hmm, eso fue rápido-dijo ella lamiéndose la mano- No está mal...

-"_¡Yo la mato!"_-pensó él, mientras recuperaba el aliento, tumbado en el suelo y casi sin fuerzas.

Rouge se levantó y volvió a ponerse el guante, mientras le miraba.

-Esta vez he sido severa-dijo ella sonriendo- Una insinuación más por tu parte, y te aseguro que esto solo será el principio.

* * *

**Este capítulo ha sido cortito, pero quiero reservar lo bueno para el siguiente, XD. Además, tengo que pensar como continuar el Shadamy. Aún me queda una semana de exámenes, así que os pido paciencia. ****Capítulo 7:**_**"Full" de reyes-damas. **_**Comentad plis!!!. IRENE THE SQUIRREL.**


End file.
